


(Podfic of) Shiny Disco Balls and Betting on the Unexpected by Vlieger

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting across the dancefloor to the bar looks like an almost insurmountable task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Shiny Disco Balls and Betting on the Unexpected by Vlieger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [betting on the unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493569) by [vlieger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger). 



**Title:** [Shiny Disco Balls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/569322)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/)**vlieger**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summary:** Getting across the dancefloor to the bar looks like an almost insurmountable task.  
 **Reader's Note:** PWP, mostly, but really cute.

 **Length:** 23:46

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Shiny%20Disco%20Balls%20by%20Vlieger.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**

**Title:** [Betting on the Unexpected](http://archiveofourown.org/works/493569)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/)**vlieger**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** Stiles just blinks at him stupidly for a long second. "Hang on," he says eventually. "Just hold up, hold everything, is this-- does your dick think I'm your mate? Is that what's happening here?"

 **Length:** 27:07

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Betting%20on%20the%20Unexpected%20by%20Vlieger.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 21.7 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
